Rise of the Society: Book 1: Water
by Superior Knight
Summary: The Hundred Year War rages on in this world of the Four Nations. The Fire Nation and the Shazams are nearing victory in the war. But after one century, the Avatar, has finally returned, and he has the Spirit of Vengeance on his side. With the help of his new friends, Avatar Aang, will start his journey in bringing peace and balance to the world.
1. Chapter 1

In the Southern Water Tribe, there was a White Lotus compound that was the training/home grounds to the new Avatar, Korra, as she was twelve years old. The little young Avatar was scouring through her waterbending master's storage attic, as she had been asked to find something for her. Korra shuffled through the organized belongings, and when she opened a chest and her eyes widened seeing what was inside.

Inside the chest, there were different small relics and artifacts that were fit to be in a museum preserving and displaying historical artifacts of the Golden Age of Heroes. Little Korra looked on in awe at these relics that were kept by her master, as for her strong and wild spirit, she obviously took a great liking to the legendary tales of the Justice Society.

"Ah, you found that chest? Haven't gone around to look for that old thing after I moved here," Korra heard the elderly voice of Katara.

Looking off to the entrance of the attic, she saw Katara making her way in with a polite and fond smile on her face.

"Are these the stuff from when you were a wonder?" Korra asked in amazement.

"Yes, they are. And well treasured items they are to me," Katara answered, as she approached Korra and the chest.

Katara looking down and she looked to find a picture frame with a group photo. The photo was of a professional shot, showing the assembled Team Avatar and allies' together making up the champions of the Golden Age, the Justice Society. The old waterbending master picked up the photo, as she looked to see a younger image of herself, when she was the Sorceress Supreme, Doctor Fate, as she had the Helmet being held by one arm, while her other arm was wrapped around her husband's arm. Aang smiling to the camera, but his face almost concealed by the shadow of the hood he was wearing. Katara's brother, Sokka, grinning at the camera with his arms folded to his chest, while Suki stood right by him. Zuko was in his Shazam form, as he was giving a small smile. Toph Beifong was among them as well, as she donned the Wonder Armor, giving a wide and prideful smile. There were other members, each their own heroes and friends to the old Team Avatar.

"You were really young back then," Korra commented, as she too looked at the photo.

"Yes. Yes I was. So many memories and so many great things I had experienced with people I loved dearly. The past… even the darkest times had their brightest moments," Katara said, as she looked at the photo.

"Can… can you tell me the story?" Korra asked in anticipation.

"Hmm. Where do you want for me to start?" Katara smiled, as she looked to Korra.

"… Start in the beginning. Start with the iceberg," Korra answered.

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _Air_

 _My grandmother told me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. Each nation had its own champions. Most notable the Water Tribes' Frosts, the Earth Kingdom's Geo-Forces, the Fire Nation's Shazams, and the Air Nomads' Red Tornadoes. All four nations lived together in harmony, but that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked._

 _Only the Avatar mastered all four elements and had the positional authority to use one relic of power from other items. There were the options between the Trident of Haishen, the Golden Wonder Armor, the Starheart Lantern, and the Helm of Nabu. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders and mighty mortals. But when the world needed him most, he vanished._

 _A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, the cycle is broke, and all power relics were lost in the war. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world._

 _ **Avatar: Rise of the Society**_

 _ **Book 1: Water**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Spectre in the Iceberg**_

 _ **Southern Water Tribe…**_

Under the surface of the cold arctic water, there was a block of ice that was preserving something inside. Floating outside of the block of ice was a glowing white spirit that kept her eyes on the young boy that was frozen inside.

"Raava," the spirit heard her name being spoken.

Ravaa turned around to see a green spirit, that looked to be an exact physical copy to her, approached her.

"Aztar, what are you doing here?" Ravaa asked.

"This Avatar is a coward. He ran away from his responsibility of enforcing balance and order to the world," this spirit, Aztar, said.

"He just needed time to accept it," Ravaa said.

"A hundred years. A hundred years too late, as the mortal souls kill each other. Judgment must be unleashed to bring balance to this world. Your guidance has failed," Aztar stated.

"Where are you going with this?" Ravaa demanded an answer.

"It's time I take matters into my own hands. It's time for me to return as an executioner of vengeance, and my worthy host will be the Avatar," Aztar said.

"You are purposing on replacing my bond with the Avatar with yourself," Ravaa asked with great concern.

"Your light and urge for peace is acceptable, but you have given too much free will to the Avatars, and casualties rise due to their mistakes," Aztar said.

"Spectre, this one's soul does not deserve you. He has no taste for vengeance," Ravaa showed aggression.

"He will. Soon he will awaken and he will find his people all victims of genocide. He will be an agent of vengeance. I will stay connected with him from this point on. Your time being the connection to the Avatars will end here," the Spectre stated, as he approached the iceberg.

"Spectre, no! I will not allow it!" Ravaa yelled, as she tackled the Spectre to try and stop him.

The spirits struggled trying to overpower one another, but they were starting to get closer to the iceberg.

"Then we leave it up to the Avatar to decide who can help him bring balance to this corrupted world," the Spectre growled, as he then pulled both himself and Ravaa into the iceberg and they all entered the body of the little Air Nomad boy.

Right above the iceberg, there was a plate of thick ice that was holding two Southern Water Tribe teenagers, a boy and a girl, as they looked to be in distress due to their canoe being smashed by larger ice spikes moving fast from a current.

"You call that left?" the young girl sarcastically asked.

"You don't like my steering? Well then maybe you should have 'waterbended' us out of the ice," the young boy responded.

"So it's my fault?" the girl said.

"I knew I should have left you at home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up," the boy stated, which his sister did not take to kindly.

"You are the most sexist, immature… ugh! I am embarrassed to be related to you!" the girl started venting out loud with anger at her brother.

As she was doing so, her waterbending was getting out of control without her consent and her brother was the one who could see the damage the ice was taking.

"Er, Katara," the boy tried speaking.

"Ever since mom died, I had been doing all the work, while you have been off playing soldier!" Katara kept venting.

"Katara, please, calm down," the brother attempted to calm her down.

"No! I am done! From now on, you are on your own!" Katara stated, as an iceberg started to shatter in half from behind her. It was finally there where she noticed her waterbending went out of control.

"Okay, you went from crazy, to freakish, Katara," the boy stated.

"You mean I did that," Katara asked in awe.

"Yeah, you did," he answered.

"I am still mad at you, Sokka," Katara reminded her brother.

The two siblings then noticed a glowing light coming from under the water, and they could see it was rising up and getting closer. This then caused a wave to emerge and nearly capsize the plate of ice they were on. As the water settled, Katara got a look at what had risen up and she could see a spherical iceberg had appeared and there were shadowy figures inside. One she swore looked like the shape of a person, and suddenly, the eyes opened with a glowing light.

"He's still alive. We have to help him," Katara said, as she pulled out a battle club out from her brother's back.

"Wait, Katara, get back here. We don't know what that thing is," Sokka yelled, as he ran after his sister to stop her.

Katara had already made it to the iceberg, and then started striking one point to try and break the ice. After one final strike, there was a powerful gust of wind that pushed her back to her brother and the crack started spreading across the iceberg.

Finally, a light shot out from the iceberg and rocketed out into the sky for anyone in a far distance to see.

In that range of distance, there was a metal ship sailing through a wide channel of water in the tundra, and there was teenager red armor, with a burned scar covering his left eye, which was standing on the main deck of the ship, that saw the light. When he saw the light, this boy showed an expression of relief yet determination.

"Finally," the boy said, as he turned to look at an old man sitting drinking tea and playing a board game. "Uncle, do you know what this means?"

"It means that I am not going to finish my game," the uncle asked, as he moved a piece of the pai sho table.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him," the teenager stated.

"Or it could be just another celestial light which is very common in this part of the world. We've been down this road, Zuko. I don't want you to get your hopes up for nothing. Why don't you just sit back and have some nice calming tea," the old man politely advised.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, set a course for the light," Zuko shouted the order for the helmsman that was on the bridge of the ship.

Back at the source of the light, Katara and Sokka both looked back up to see the light beginning to disperse, and they then saw someone coming out from the light. It then looked to be a boy around their age, who was bald with a glowing arrow tattoo on his forehead and eyes glowing white. But the two siblings started to see his eyes and arrow flickering from white to green.

"Stop right there," Sokka ordered, as he aimed his spear towards the boy.

The boy stood there, as his eyes and tattoos kept flickering from white to green, until it finally dimmed down to nothing and the boy fell down only for Katara to quickly catch him and carefully lay him down. Katara looked at the boy, and the boy opened his eyes to see Katara's face.

"I… need to ask you something," the boy said.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Please, come closer," the boy begged.

"What?" Katara asked again as she leaned closer.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" the boy asked out loud with enthusiasm.

"Uh… sure, I guess," Katara answered with confusion.

"How did you get in that block of ice? And why are you not frozen to death," Sokka asked, as he poked the Air Nomad boy with his spear.

"I don't know," the boy answered, as he looked around in confusion and swatted away the spear from poking him.

"Who are you?" Katara asked.

"I… I," the boy hesitated, as he was interrupted by a sneeze. Which from that sneeze, sent him flying up into the air. The boy then landed back on the ground lightly as if he were a leaf, and smiled back at the two. "I am Aang."

"You just sneezed up to twenty feet in the air," Sokka pointed out in awe.

"Really, it felt higher than that," Aang said.

"You're an airbender," Katara realized with great astonishment.

"Sure am," Aang answered, as he then heard a loud groaning sound that came from a large beast.

Aang gasped and turned around climbed up the snowy hill, as the two siblings simply walking around it, and to their surprise they saw Aang hugging a large wooly beast with an arrow on its forehead.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked.

"This is Appa, my flying bison," Aang answered, still hugging the wooly beast.

"Right and this is Katara, my flying sister," Sokka sarcastically pointed to Katara.

Appa started to inhale air, as if he was about to sneeze, which he did. Snot sneezing out of his nose and Aang dodged the shooting snot, as it hit Sokka and was now covered in the sticky snot. Sokka panicked and tried to rub off the snot off of him.

"Don't worry, it will wash off," Aang happily stated.

"Snotty woolly monsters, airbenders, I think I may have gotten midday ice madness. I am going to go home where everything makes sense," Sokka stated, as he turned around to walk away, but stopped as he saw they were still stuck on a piece of ice surrounded by water.

"Well, if you guys need a lift, Appa and I can give you a ride," Aang said.

"We'd happy for that," Katara answered.

"Katara, we are not getting on that monster," Sokka said.

"Would you like to wait for some other monster to come and give you a lift," Katara remarked back to her brother.

Much to Sokka's disapproval, Katara had a point. Appa maybe a large beast, but he didn't seem hostile as most other wildlife that were out in these parts.

 **Meanwhile…**

Zuko stood at the deck of the metal ship, as he was still greatly anticipating for finding the Avatar in the location of the light shooting into the sky. The banished prince kept looking forward off into the distance the ship was headed to, and the old retired general, Iroh, approached Zuko.

"It's getting late. I am going to bed," Iroh told his nephew, but Zuko did not acknowledge Iroh's statement. "Zuko, you must get your rest too. You need your rest."

"This ship is too slow. I can get there a lot faster if I just use the power of-," Zuko was interrupted.

"Zuko, you know that you must not use that power unless it is absolutely necessary. Your father will know when you use that power, and he will not stop until he finds out what you used that portion of power for. And if you use that power for a mere mistake of the Avatars presence, there will be consequences," Iroh pointed out.

Zuko was silent as he listened to his uncle's reasoning statement for not using the power of Black Adam for something that didn't require such power. Iroh got slightly unsettled by Zuko's silence, so he tried to change to another subject.

"Zuko, even if you are right that the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather and great-grandfather all tried but failed in finding him," Iroh said.

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatars capture, but mine does. This coward's hundred years of hiding are over," Zuko stated with aggression.

 **Later elsewhere…**

It was already morning, and Aang was awakening by Katara. The three children had arrived back at the Water Tribe village right after nightfall, and Aang was given a hut to sleep in.

"Aang, wake up," Katara shook Aang awake.

Aang woke up to find himself inside a hut, and he saw Katara kneeling beside him who had woke him up by shaking him.

"Where are we?" Aang asked confusingly.

"We're back at my village. Come on and get ready, you must meet my village," Katara told Aang.

Aang sat up and grabbed his shirt to put it on, and as he was doing so Katara saw the arrow tattoos were going across his body. Katara had heard of the stories of the Air Nomads, and how they were given tattoos at a certain age. Once Aang had put on his shirt, Katara then pulled Aang outside so he may meet the rest of the village waiting to meet him.

Aang and Katara both exited the hut, and as Aang was expecting he found the villagers all gathered. The village consisted only of elderly, women and children. The only teenagers there were Sokka and Katara, as Sokka was standing in front of the gathered small crowd, and Katara standing next to the Air Nomad.

"Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang," Katara gave the simple introduction.

Aang politely bowed as custom from his Air Nomad tradition, but he looked to see the villagers only staring at him with puzzled looks.

"Er, why are they staring at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked, as he looked himself to see if there was any Air Bison snot on him.

"Well it's just that nobody has seen an airbender for a hundred years. We all thought they were extinct," an old woman explained the reason of confusion, as she stepped forward.

"Extinct?" Aang said in confusion and concern.

"Aang, this is my grandmother," Katara quickly changed the subject, not wanting to give the high probable bad news on the stasis of the Air Nation.

"Call me Gran-Gran," the grandmother calmly said.

Sokka approached Aang, as he then grabbed Aang's staff so he may look at it. The Water Tribe teenager examined the wooden boo staff with an assumptive look on his face.

"What kind of weapon is this for? You can't stab anyone with it," Sokka said.

"It's not for stabbing," Aang replied, as he took back his staff and then triggered the staff to eject wings from its sides.

All children react with awe and give wow to the contraption's action. Some of them were even laughing from being entertained by it.

"Haha, magic trick! Do it again," one child requested.

"Not magic, airbending," Aang corrected. "Magic is something different, but this is just pure airbending. Watch."

Aang positions himself, and then takes off into the air holding onto his glider. The Air Nomad flew across the air for the entire village to see the tricks an airbender could pull off. The entire village was impressed, as it had been an entire century when there were reports of airbenders still alive in the world.

"Do a tornado like the Red Tornados!" a child requested Aang.

"Huh?" Aang couldn't hear them well with the winds blowing into his ear, as he looked down at them to hear what they were saying but didn't see the snowy amateur watchtower he immediately crashed into.

"Gah! My watchtower!" Sokka yelled, as he ran to the now collapsing little construct.

The villagers weren't all that concerned about the damage on the amateur watchtower, as they then decided to go about their business by getting their children to come along with them. Gran-Gran was also doing the same.

"Okay, that is enough fun and games for today. Come on, Katara, you have chores to do," Gran-Gran said.

As the elder woman and young girl walked off, Aang dug himself out of the snow and laughed optimistically as the children that weren't pulled by their mothers had gathered around Aang and were gleefully waiting for another trick. While Sokka was trying his best to keep whatever was left of his watchtower to stay up, only for the rest of the snow to collapse on him.

"Can you believe it, Gran-Gran, another bender? I can finally learn waterbending properly," Katara happily stated.

"Katara, I don't want you to put all your hope into that boy," Gran-Gran advised her granddaughter.

"But there is something special to him. I can feel it," Katara said, as she looked back at Aang, who was making a little air-ball for the kids to see more airbending.

 **Meanwhile…**

The banished Fire Nation Prince stood facing three firebending soldiers, as the retired general, Iroh, stood supervising the sparring match about to commence. It was obvious to tell Zuko was more than willing to get ready for the possible battle with the Avatar, but Iroh knew that if the Avatar was certainly alive, then Zuko may not be ready.

"Let's do this once more. Fight," Iroh ordered.

The firebenders launched flames at Zuko, which Zuko was able to disperse through his own firebending and retaliated with his own blasts of fire. Each blast managing to knock the soldiers back from the force of the blast, but Iroh knew better that they could be a lot stronger.

"No, you are not doing it properly. Your power comes from the breath. Not the muscle," Iroh told Zuko.

"Enough. I have been practicing this tactic for weeks already. I am ready for the next level," Zuko stated with frustration.

"No, you are not ready," Iroh replied to Zuko.

Zuko growled as he turned around towards his sparring partners, and they began their sparring match once again. Zuko resumed to launching powerful flames at them, too strong for them to hold their standing positions and were knocked back to the floor. Once Zuko had defeated his opponents, Zuko turned and approached his uncle with a scowl on his face.

"The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He's had one hundred years of training and preparing to attack the Fire Nation. I need more than just basic training. You will train me the advanced arts!" Zuko demanded.

"Very well, Prince Zuko, I shall teach you the advanced set," Iroh agreed, with a calm tone like any mentor should speak with. That was until Iroh's face then changed to glee, as he said, "But first, let me finish up some of my jasmine tea."

The Fire Nation prince widened his eyes in complete frustration, and just turned around smashed flames to the metal floor in annoyed fury.

"What a load of help! The Dragon of the West and former mightiest of the Black Adams," Zuko seethed and walked off.

 **Meanwhile…**

In the Water Tribe village, Katara was walking up to Sokka, who looked rather annoyed, as his "trainees" had all walked off to use the bathroom.

"Sokka, have you seen Aang? I can't find him anywhere?" Katara asked.

"Maybe follow where all the kids are," Sokka rudely suggested.

Katara glancing around towards where the outhouse was, she found the children all gathered and sure enough she saw Aang exiting the outhouse.

"Boy, everything sure freezes in there," Aang commented with a smile, which the children responded with gathered chuckles.

"Grr! Katara, get him out of here. He's being a distraction," Sokka told Katara.

"Come on, he isn't harming anyone," Katara replied.

Sokka and Katara then looked to see the children were sliding on Appa tail that was leaning on one of Sokka's spears. Following the children was Aang, enjoying the fun too. Sokka rushed over to the behind of the bison and got his spear out of there.

"What are you doing?! We don't have time for fun and games with this war going on!" Sokka growled at Aang, who had just landed on the snow.

"What are you talking about? What war?" Aang asked in confusion, yet still a tone of calm.

"You're kidding right?" Sokka sarcastically asked, as Katara stood by him also sharing the same look of bewilderment at Aang's lack of knowledge.

Aang looking side to side at the two siblings caught something off in the distance with his eyes, and lo and behold;

"PENGUIN!" Aang shouted with excitement.

Sure enough, it was, more accurately, a penguin-otter, and it noticed that it had been spotted by humans, turned around and waddled off as fast as it could. Aang then dashing off to catch up with the penguin critter, and he was making good distance and time thanks to using his airbending to increase his speed.

The two Water Tribe siblings looked in confusion at Aang's sudden reaction at seeing one of the common critters in the Southern Water Tribe.

"He's kidding… right?" Sokka asked.

 **Later elsewhere…**

Katara had decided to track down Aang's obvious trail, and she would follow it to a mass of penguin-otters and she could see Aang trying to get close to one of them. Aang grabbed one of them, but the penguin just kept walking as Aang was being dragged holding onto it.

"Come on, little guy, I just want to ride you," Aang said.

The penguin finally waddled off, losing Aang's grip. The airbender not at all saddened of losing the penguin, as he saw Katara approaching him. Aang smiled and said;

"I have a way with animals."

"Is that so?" Katara asked, with tone of happiness.

"Here watch," Aang advised, as he then began to squawk and walks like a penguin-otter.

"Hehaha," Katara laughed for a bit, as she then took the opportunity to finally ask Aang something. "Tell you what, I'll teach you how to catch a penguin, if you teach me waterbending."

"You got a deal. But there is one problem; I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe to teach you waterbending?" Aang asked.

"No. You're talking to the only waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe," Katara solemnly answered.

"This isn't right. A waterbender needs to learn waterbending," Aang stated, as he placed his hand to his chin to think. "Wait, why not the Northern Water Tribe. There has got to be waterbenders there."

"Well I suppose, but, we haven't had contact with our sister tribe for a long time. It isn't exactly a go right on the next glacier. It's on the other side of the world," Katara replied on the status of the Northern and Southern Water Tribe relations.

"You forget I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you over to the North Pole. Katara, we're going to find you a master," Aang stated the conclusion.

"I don't know. I've never left home before," Katara said, in a dilemma of choosing to leave her home to learn waterbending.

"Well, you think about it. Meantime, can you teach me how to catch one of these penguins?" Aang asked.

"Okay. Listen closely, my young pupil. Catching penguins is an old and sacred art. Observe," Katara happily obliged, as she then tossed a small fish over for Aang to catch.

It was only a few minutes later that Aang would find himself riding on top of a penguin-otter as it was sliding down a slope. The Air Nomad began laughing in excitement, as his new friend, Katara, was also riding on a penguin sliding right by him. The two children both were cheering in the thrill of the ride, as they were rocketing down the slope.

They eventually came to a flat snowy clearing, and the penguins were unable to keep sliding, so then Aang and Katara dismounted the two bird critters. Aang looked off and he could see a metal battle ship that was held up on large elevation of ice.

"What is that?" Aang asked Katara, pointing at the ship.

"Fire Nation Navy ship. This ship only has bad memories for my people," Katara answered, with solemn tone.

Aang looked at the ship with curiosity, and sure enough, it took the best of him, as the airbender then walked towards the ship.

"Aang, stop. We can't enter this ship. It could be dangerous," Katara tried to tell Aang.

"If you want to master bending, then the first thing you can do is let go of your fear," Aang said, with a smile to show he wasn't intimidated by the possible danger in the Fire Nation military ship.

Whatever small doubt Katara had in entering the ship had disappeared, as Katara's desire to become a master waterbender was stronger than her fear. Katara followed the Air Nomad, as they entered the ship in a broken opening. It was dark inside the Fire Navy ship, but still just as cold to the metal floors, walls, and ceilings in the hallways and rooms. The only things alive inside the metal ship were rats that used the ship as shelter from the outside.

The young pair eventually entered a room filled with weapons. The weapons were a sorted out by swords, spears, kanabos, and naginatas. Katara could recall the Fire Nation raids when she was younger, and she remembered the weapons the non-bender Fire Nation soldiers would use that were all there.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks," Katara informed Aang, due to his ignorance from any war currently going on.

"Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world. Even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war," Aang responded in astounded tone.

"Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. A few days maybe," Aang said, as he was looking at a spear.

"I think it was more like a hundred years," Katara said with amazement at the probable conclusion of Aang's time of slumber in the iceberg.

"What? That's impossible. Do I look like a 112 year old man to you?" Aang rhetorically asked.

"Think about it; the war is a century old. You don't know about it, because… you were inside that whole time," Katara explained her reason to coming up with such conclusion.

Katara's explanation managed to convince Aang that he certainly had been suspended animation for a century, and the realization struck him to the point that he needed to sit down. Aang lay back to the wall, and slid down to the floor.

"A hundred years.. I can't believe it," Aang said with grief.

"I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow there is a bright side to all this," Katara comforted Aang, as she knelt right beside him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well… I did get to meet you," Aang happily said, as he looked at Katara.

Katara couldn't help but smile, as she was flattered by the airbenders resolution to the situation by meeting her.

"Come on, let's get out of here. This place is creepy," Katara spoke, as she stood up and held out her hand to help Aang.

Aang took the helping hand, and he got up and walked along with Katara to exit the ship. The walked through the hallways, and they found a room with sunlight shinned in, so they both thought of it as a quick route out of the ship and entered it. Once they entered the room, they could see that it was the bridge of the ship.

Suddenly, Aang's foot tugged onto a trip wire that was hidden in the snow that got inside the room, which caused the wire to trigger the trap door to fall on the entrance to the room. The two youngsters rushed back to the gated door, but sure enough it was stuck shut.

"Did you say anything about booby traps?" Aang rhetorically asked.

The wire not only triggered the gated door to shut, but also a mechanism to launch a signal flares up into the sky. Aang and Katara both looked outside the window to see the flare had been launched.

"Oh no," Katara whispered.

Aang looked up and saw an opening on the roof that was big enough for him to jump through.

"Hang on," Aang told Katara, as he held her up in bridal position and launched up through the hole.

Unknown to the both of them, there was someone who spotted them through the lens of a spyglass. That person was Fire Prince, Zuko, as his ship was in seeing distance of the flare that was shot up into the air, and he was first to take a look at where the flare was fired from. Zuko was able to get a look at the airbender being able to jump down from the one of the highest points of the old warship.

"The Last Airbender, a bit agile for his age," Zuko commented, proving he was unable to get a closer look at Aang.

The solace feeling of finding the long lost Avatar would soon be taken over by the furious desire to capture the one person who can let him return home and receive the acceptance of his father. Ignoring any lesson from his Uncle Iroh on being calm and think before taking actions, Zuko said two words.

"Black Adam!"

Lightning shot down from the sky, as it fell straight for the Fire Prince. The brightness of the lightning blinded the Fire Nation soldiers that were looking outside, as the booming thunder deafened the ears of those same soldiers. The thunder waking up Iroh all suddenly and he was surely startled by the loud boom.

"There was no sign of a storm…," Iroh paused, as he was trying to understand why heard thunder. "Prince Zuko, what are trying to do?!"

Back at the Water Tribe village, everyone heard the thunder, but they could not see a single storm cloud.

"Where did that come from?" a Water Tribe woman asked out loud.

"There are no storms," another commented.

Sokka kept stepped onto his watchtower, as he found out that there was a signal flare shot out above where that old Fire Navy ship was trapped in the ice. However, he was also just as concerned about the thunder.

"No storm clouds… oh no. It can't be… it can't be one of them…," Sokka fearfully hypothesized the reason for the thunder.

Back near the old Fire Navy ship, Aang and Katara were already a good distance away from the navy ship, but they too heard the thunder.

"A storm coming?" Aang asked.

"There are no-," Katara stopped, as she saw something flying over towards them from the distance. "Aang… what is that?"

"Huh?" Aang looked at where Katara was pointing at, and he saw the figure closing in and landing right in front of them.

They looked to see a young man wearing a black uniform with a golden lightning bolt on his chest, but there were three scratched scars right across his face. This was the Mighty form of Zuko.

"A Shazam? I thought you all wore red," Aang commented confusedly, as Katara was clinging to his arm in great terror.

"Aang, we have to go!" Katara yelled at Aang.

"The Avatar? You're a child?!" Zuko grunted disbelief.

"The Avatar?" Katara whispered in confusion.

"What… what do you want?" Aang asked, a bit intimidated by Zuko's presence.

"I am going to take you back with me to the Fire Nation. You're now my prisoner!" Zuko marched towards Aang, and was going to grab him.

Katara, knowing full well what the Mightiest Mortals of the Fire Nation were capable of and how they were the champions to the winning side of the war, stepped forward between Zuko and Aang.

"No, you're not taking him!" Katara stubbornly said. Her one great hope of the Avatar returning to end the Hundred Year War was brought to a reality, but now there was someone who wished to stop him and she couldn't stand by passively doing nothing about it.

"Out of the way, peasant," Zuko growled, as he shoved Katara off to the side, and, thanks to his divinely gifted strength, sent Katara flying in a further distance.

"Aaeeeggh!" Katara screamed, as she was sent flying.

"Katara!" Aang yelled, rushing over to her with his airbending speed managing to catch her at the neck of time.  
However, Zuko then grabbed Aang from behind in a head lock, and Aang was trapped in the lock of the stronger young adult.

"Let me go," Aang wailed, as he struggled to free himself.

"Your years of hiding are over. You're coming with me, Avatar!" Zuko stated, as he flew back towards the Fire Navy ship, keeping Aang restrained.

After seeing this dark Shazam striking his new good friend, and now being taken by that same Shazam, there was something that grew into fury in his body. It was fury to get retribution.

"Release me. NOW!" Aang roared, as he unleashed a wave of powerful winds from himself to force Zuko to lose hold on the Avatar.

Zuko caught himself in the middle of the air, and he looked back at Aang to see his eyes and arrow tattoos now glowing green and materializing was a green cloak hanging from behind Aang like a cape.

"What?" Zuko seethed in confusion.

"Prince Zuko, you will pay for what you did," Aang breathlessly said in anger.

"I will break every inch of you if I have to," Zuko said, as he prepared to fight.

The possessed Avatar and the fallen Shazam rushed at each other, and these two mighty beings clashed releasing a considerable shockwave. Their struggle in the air, open for all to see them. Zuko struck Aang with combination of punches, as Aang retaliated with a powerful ball of wind to send Zuko flying back. The green cloaked Air Nomad dashed over towards the Fire Nation Prince, and kicked him but Zuko managing to evade the kick and punch Aang back.

As the Avatar and Fire Prince were battling, Katara watched in great awe at the fight. She had heard the stories of the power of the Shazams and what the past Avatars have been able to achieve. Now with her own eyes, Katara looked at power she had never seen. But most of all;

"The Avatar… has returned."

 ***The current closes shut, as Deadpool and Pinkie Pie walk out from the side of the stage***

 **Pinkie- Let's hear it for the first chapter to Rise of the Society! Yay!**

 **Deadpool- apologies for anybody wanting to see the update for the Legend of Korra crossover. The Superior Knight is too ambitious and is trying to fill up a bowl that is already full.**

 **Yellow bubble- that's deep man.**

 **White bubble- did you read that out of a notecard?**

 **Deadpool- no of course not. *Crumbles up a notecard***

 **Pinkie- alright! We had some basic historical explanation on how this world is with DC individuals and items in this world of the Four Nations! Education is very important. That's why I got my doctrine.**

 **Deadpool- you're a doctor?! In what?!**

 **Pinkie- in baking sweets like cakes, cupcakes, pies, cheesecakes, brownies, and-**

 **Deadpool- we have the our favorite characters of the show; Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Iroh all here. And we see them nearly coming together for th-**

 **Pinkie- shh! For the story to fall in!**

 **Deadpool- then there-**

 **Pinkie- shh! Zuko has scars even in his Black Adam form. His dad is such a mean person. Grr! I'll give him a party he'll never forget.**

 **Deadool- more explan-**

 **Pinkie- shh! More explanation on how their power levels or how their power is going to be used in this story. Especially for Aang.**

 **Deadpool- now, for those who have said to the Superior Knight that he should work on an actual crossover rather than making DC apart of this world, I'll be the firs-**

 **Pinkie- shh! I'll be the first to let you know the Superior Knight has that in idea stage. Thank you for your reviews.**

 **Deadpool- stop shushing me- !**

 **Pinkie Shh! Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Dong!***

 **Pinkie- Bring out your dead! *Bangs the gong, as Mediocre Squire pulls the wagon filled with dead bodies* Bring out your dead!**

 **Deadpool- here's one! *Carries up a person***

 **Superior Knight- I'm not dead!**

 **Pinkie- what?**

 **Deadpool- nothing, get him on the wagon.**

 **Superior Knight- I'm not dead!**

 **Pinkie- hey, he says he's not dead.**

 **Deadpool- yes he is.**

 **Superior Knight- I'm not!**

 **Pinkie- he isn't.**

 **Deadpool- well, he will be soon. He's a college student going through tough midterms.**

 **Superior Knight- I used the mind palace to get through!**

 **Pinkie- we can't take him like that. Besides, he's got one chapter to release to one of his stories.**

 **Deadpool- what about his others? Son of Heroes? The Legend of Heroes?**

 **Superior Knight- I'll be giving an announcement for each of them. Unfortunately, Son of Heroes is on official hiatus, for I will be putting my effort with a friend of mine on another story series idea centered in DC. As for Legend of Heroes, it will be going through a bit of a revamp. As for when the revamp kicks in has yet to be confirmed. Now put me down so that we can present the 2** **nd** **chapter!**

* * *

In the United Republic of Nations, in a small farming town, a young boy was carrying up two large bales of hay, which should be too heavy and big for a boy his size, over to a barn. Following the boy was a white dog, and he watched as the boy threw the haystacks up into the hay loft of the barn.

"Done! Come on, Kryo!" the boy happily said to his dog running out of the barn, with the dog following behind.

Nearly knocking down the door off its hinges, a young woman standing by the sink looked over and scowled, "Karaku, slow down! I don't want you breaking through the walls."

"Sorry, mom! But I'd finally finished my chores! I really want to get to read that comic book dad left for me," Karaku rushed through, as he got to the living room. The comic was lying on the coffee table, and Karaku grabbed it and sat down. A comic book series was the visual retelling of the adventures of Avatar Aang and all his friends. The retelling of the Justice Society. The cover showed Avatar Aang, his eyes and tattoos glowing green and a green hood on him, just about to clash against Prince Zuko in his Black Adam form.

 _ **Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns; With a Vengeance**_

 _ **Southern Water Tribe…**_

Katara has witnessed the horrors of war many times through the Fire Nation raids on her village, but none of them were destructive at this magnitude. The Water Tribe girl had just retreated back near the Fire Nation ship for shelter from the battle between the mighty mortal and the possessed Avatar.

Zuko was throwing punch after punch at the Avatar, but Aang was moving back away from the reach of the punches. The Avatar then extended his hand forward in palm push formation, and a powerful force of wind followed pushing the Fire Prince back and crashing into a nearby snowy hill. Aang, whose eyes and tattoos were still glowing green, then made a swerving arm movement, which then created a cyclone of wind launching to where Zuko crashed into.

"Prince Zuko, you will submit or be destroyed!" Aang spoke with a second, more menacing, voice, as he approached the trapped Zuko.

"Gah!" Zuko grunted as he was caught in the cyclone. The Fire Prince gritted his teeth, as pushed against the wind with his own speed. The Shazams were given power by a powerful spirit to stand as the guardians of the Fire Nation, and their power included blitzing and powerful speeds. Zuko began to move so fast the winds of the cyclone were unable to contain him.

Zuko shot out of the cyclone, with magical lightning formed in his fists. The Fire Prince launched at Aang, landing several booming punches on the possessed Avatar. The punches were knocking the Avatar back until they hit the ground, and from the looks of it, Katara could tell that Aang was in trouble.

"No!" Katara screamed, as she mustered up her waterbending to cause a mass of snow to be thrown at Zuko.

Zuko felt the snow hit him in the back, but it did nothing except make the dark Shazam look to Katara in annoyance.

"Peasant, stay out of-," Zuko was hit by a green energy blast that shot of Aang's eyes.

The attack blasted Zuko far off into the distance, but Katara turned to see Aang was still lying warn out on the ground. Aang's tattoos were no longer glowing, and his eyes were closed in an unconscious state. The Water Tribe girl rushed to Aang, kneeling by him and caressing the Air Nomad boy.

"Aang. Aang are you okay?" Katara shook Aang to wake him up, but all she could get was silence. The good news was that Katara could tell Aang was breathing, but there was no telling when Aang would regain consciousness and Prince Zuko could be back at any moment. Katara needed to get Aang out of there, so she tried her best in moving Aang to safety.

 _ **Fire Nation…**_

In the homeland capital of the imperialistic Fire Nation, the ruler of this empire, Fire Lord Ozai, sat facing his top generals and admirals, as they were giving him and the Fire Princess, Azula, the reporting status of the war against the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom.

"We have sights on an Earth Kingdom base that is protecting a region in the Earth Kingdom. If it is taken, it is one step closer for the campaign to take Omashu," a general reported.

"Any reports of a Geo-," Ozai was about to as, until he suddenly felt a disturbance in the magic energy. His daughter, Azula, looked and could see that his attention was drawn to something else.

"Father?" Azula asked.

"Your brother, he is using his power," Ozai said with confusion. "Despite his incompetents, he knows well not to be using it for futile reasons."

"So whatever he is using it for, it must be important," Azula deduced. "He could have run into a Geo-Force or Frost."

"Or… his one task I gave him, has been complete," Ozai responded. "He's found the Avatar."

 _ **Southern Water Tribe…**_

Sokka was rushing through the snowy field, in a hurry to find his sister and that odd airbender they had found the day before. Thunder in a forecast with no single sign of any storm, and in this time of war, Sokka thought of the worst it could be; a Black Adam of the Fire Nation. If a Shazam was in this area, then that meant there could most likely be Fire Nations warships as well. Sokka needed to find his sister to get her to safety from the Fire Nation.

The young man, holding his spear, kept going the same direction he recalled his sister had went to track the Air Nomad. Finally, Sokka found Katara pulling an unconscious Aang through the snow. Sokka rushed to his sister, and called to her, "Katara!"

"Sokka! Help me carry him," Katara said to her brother.

"What happened? Did you hear the thunder?" Sokka asked.

"A Shazam. One attacked us, but, Sokka, Aang here… he's the Avatar. He fought off the Shazam," Katara told Sokka.

"What? Are you serious?" Sokka looked at Aang in shock.

"I know! It was amazing! But Aang needs help, we have to get him to the village," Katara said.

"Er… y-yeah, right," Sokka stuttered, as he grabbed Aang and carried him up over his shoulders. "But if that Shazam was here, then there must be an entire fleet nearby."

"If we wake him up, then he can fight them off. The war will be put to an end," Katara reasoned.

Sokka only grunted, as he carried the unconscious Avatar. Katara may have faith that Aang had the power to fight off any Fire Nation military that was in the area, but Sokka certainly had doubts.

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

The Fire Nation Prince opened his eyes, only to feel a major migraine and aching pain. Zuko grunted, as he tried to get himself up out of the snow that he had crashed into. The snowy ice wasn't bothering him, for he could only pay attention to the pain from his battle with the Avatar.

"That boy… still put up a fight…," Zuko growled in between grunts as he got himself up.

He looked at his arms to see that he was not wearing the black clad uniform usually transmuted when transformed into the Black Adam form. Instead, Zuko saw he was now wearing his regular Fire Nation issued battle armor. The final attack from the Avatar was so powerful, it was enough force to knock Zuko unconscious thus reverting him back to mortal form.

Zuko was just about to come up with how to get in contact with his ship, until he looked towards the water nearby and saw the steamboat from the ship was heading towards the land mass he was on. The Fire Prince immediately walked towards the shore, as he ignored the pain on his body. Uncle Iroh, along with a group of soldiers waited for Zuko at the shore after they had landed.

"Prince Zuko, we saw the second lightning bolt strike here, so we…," Iroh was about to say, as he observed Zuko's face and condition. "… You found him."

"I did. He's a child, but he still has power. But I almost had him if not for that filthy peasant distracting me!" Zuko growled.

"I believe you," Iroh said.

"If there was a peasant, then there must be a village near by," Zuko deduced.

"The ship's watchman… he did notify of a village nearby," Iroh confirmed.

"Then the Avatar is there recuperating. We must get there fast," Zuko ordered, as he jumped onto the steamboat. "Let's go!"

Iroh sighed, hoping that they can resolve this peacefully without harming the villagers, but Zuko was determined to capture the Avatar by any means necessary. All Iroh could do now was advice Zuko to take the route of diplomacy when they get to the village.

 _ **Later…**_

It wasn't long until the siblings had got the Air Nomad to the village, and he was currently in a hut recuperating. The entire village had gathered around the hut, demanding to know about the signal fire shot from the Fire Navy ship, the thunder crack, and the two siblings returning with the airbender unconscious. They were unable to hear anything, for Katara was telling everything to Sokka and Gran-Gran inside the hut.

"Fascinating…," Gran-Gran said breathlessly, as she listened to Katara.

"I had never seen anything like it. I heard the stories of the Shazams and the Avatar… it was amazing!" Katara cheered.

"Aang doesn't look so right now. Katara, he got knocked out, and we don't know when that Shazam will be coming back, with a whole Navy!" Sokka pointed out.

"We just need to wake him up-," Katara reasoned.

"Alright. Way ahead of you," Sokka walked over to Aang, and knelt by him and began shaking him to wake up. "Wakey-wakey, Aang. Time to go airbending slice. Avatar action. Yep-yep!"

"Sokka…," Katara glared at her brother unamused.

"What? Better now than later until the Fire Nation comes in. I maybe a warrior, but there'll be too many firebenders for me to deal with," Sokka said, commenting on his skills in an ever so humble manner.

Gran-Gran looked over at Aang, still asleep, as she tried to recall the tales of the Avatar, being a guardian of balance to the world.

"Where is his Power Relic?" Gran-Gran asked.

"Huh?" Katara said.

"Power Relic. The Avatar, while powerful on his own, requires a Power Relic to give additional might to act as arbiter even among superior humans like the Shazams, Geo-Forces, and all of them," Kana explained.

"He didn't have anything on him when he fought the Shazam," Katara answered.

"Strange… then something else gave him power," Gran-Gran hypothesized.

Suddenly, a flame on a lamp, that was giving light inside the hut, flickered brightly. This was a sign of firebenders nearing the settlement. Sokka rushed outside to check to see any ash mixed with snow would be falling, but he saw nothing, indicating, that there weren't as many Fire Nation ships as predicted.

"But if there was a Shazam, then there should be a lot of ships nearby," Sokka commented.

Before anything could be done, there was a rumbling sound and the snowy wall set up around the village had been breached by a dark metal front of a lone Fire Nation ship. Sokka grabbed the spear by the entrance of the hut, and held it in a defensive manner as he entered the hut and said; "the Fire Nation is here!"

"Oh no…," Katara said in fear, and looked to a still unconscious Aang.

The ship ramp opened up and fell onto the ground, allowing for firebenders and spearmen to march out, with Zuko and Iroh among them. The villagers looked in fear and immediately stepped away as far as they could. Zuko looked at the villagers, and it was obvious they were all afraid, so he decided to follow his uncle's advice to speak first rather than attack straight out.

"Water Tribe! Hear me! My name is Zuko, Son of Ozai and Ursa, and Heir to the Fire Nation Royal Throne! I know the Avatar is here! Bring him to me, and you all will be unharmed!" Zuko shouted.

Inside the hut, Katara and her family were able to hear Zuko, and now a decision was to be made; turn over Aang or watch the village burn.

"We… can't just…," Katara tried to reason.

"I'm sorry, Katara… our village is at stake here…," Sokka said with regret.

Back outside, Zuko was getting impatient. Getting his honor back was within his grasp, and all that stood in his way were villagers too scared to move.

"You have thirty seconds!" Zuko shouted.

"Prince Zuko, let's not be too hasty. These people are already terrified," Iroh whispered to Zuko.

"That's why I am motivating them. Twenty seconds!" Zuko yelled.

"Wait! Stop!" Zuko heard someone yell, and he looked and saw Sokka, waving his arms up to catch the Fire Nation soldier's attention.

"The Avatar, bring him here!" Zuko ordered.

"He's unconscious," Sokka said.

Zuko glared at Sokka, as he then gestured for a squad of the soldiers to go over to the hut and get the Avatar. The soldiers marched over and entered the hut and found Aang unconscious, with Katara still standing by him.

"Stand aside, girl," the soldier demanded.

Katara suddenly recalled the time when the Fire Nation soldier that had killed her mother, and she couldn't stand by afraid and terrified as somebody precious is taken away from her. So the young waterbender stood her ground, and glared at the Fire Nation soldiers.

"You can't do this," Katara said.

One of the soldiers didn't have the patience to tell Katara to move, so he reached and grabbed Katara by the arm and pulled her out of the way.

"One more move, girl, the rest of the village gets it," a soldier threatened.

They picked up the unconscious airbender, and carried him out of the hut. Katara rushed outside as she followed as best she could, until they were near the ship. She would have surely tried getting on the ship, if not for her brother holding her back.

"Katara, there's nothing we can do now," Sokka said in defeat.

Now all Katara could do was watch as the Fire Nation Prince and his crew walked up into the ship, ramp pulling up, and backing up out of the ice. The Avatar had been taken by the Fire Nation.

Katara shut her eyes while tears of anguish were just about falling out, as she clinched her fists tightly in discomfit. She then turned to look at her brother, and said with determination, "I am going to save Aang, and we're going to put an end to this war."

Sokka was silent for a moment, as he looked at the hope in his sister's eyes. He realized the importance Aang was; he is the Avatar, and he is sworn to have power to bring balance to the world. Now Katara was going to free the last hope to this war, so like any proper older sibling, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "We are going to save him."

Gran-Gran, who had walked up toward her grandchildren, heard what they were now planning to do. This was destiny that her grandchildren would find this boy that was the Avatar, and Gran-Gran knew it was best that they help the boy.

"My little waterbender and brave warrior," Gran-Gran said quietly with a smile.

"Though, we would never catch up to the ship on just a simple canoe," Sokka pointed out.

Just right there, they heard loud groaning sound at the edge of the village, and saw Appa walking around agitated, for he noticed the absence of his best friend. The two siblings looked back to one another, and Sokka saw the look on Katara's face that indicated she had an idea.

"… Okay, the Avatar returning is one thing, but a flying snot monster? I doubt it," Sokka said.

"Got any better ideas?" Katara asked.

 _ **Later…**_

Eventually, the Fire Navy ship was making its way through the open water between the icy lands mass, while Zuko oversaw his soldiers handcuffed the still unconscious Aang.

"Be sure to keep him induced in sleep. The Avatar has power to fight against me in my Black Adam form," Zuko ordered.

"But the Avatar is just a child," the lieutenant pointed out the skepticism.

"That boy is my way back home. I don't want him out of my grasp," Zuko scolded, as he turned and left the brigs.

In the cell holding Aang, Aang began stirring for he was finally regaining consciousness, and he would open his eyes slightly to see he was in a holding cell chained down by metal with four Fire Nation soldiers standing guard on the other side of the cage. The last Aang could recall was facing a Shazam that had attacked him and Katara, and then everything went blurry and chaotic.

'Did… did that Shazam knock me out? Did they take Katara too?' Aang thought. 'I have to get out of here.'

The entrance to the jail room opened, for another soldier to arrive with a tray carrying a canister, a cup and spoon.

"Open the cell. The prince wants to keep the Avatar unconscious," the lieutenant ordered.

"Yes sir," a soldier complied, as he unlocked the cell.

Aang played possum and remained still, hoping to find an opportunity of escape before they drug him. The soldier prepared to administer the substance and the bar gate open, Aang took the opportunity to quickly spin his legs across releasing a gust of wind that took the soldiers completely by surprise and even knocking them down. Aang quickly ran out, using his airbending to enhance his speed, and made it into the hallway.

"Now I need to find out if they have Katara or not," Aang said to himself.

Aang kept rushing through the halls of the ship, and even running into a squad of Fire Nation soldiers each armed with a weapon. The airbender reacted quickly, and created an air ball scooter and rode through up on the wall to the ceiling to evade the soldiers. Aang ran through the halls, until he finally came across an open door, so with little options and hectic manner, he entered to see if Katara might be in there.

Only for the door to shut closed, and Aang turned around and quickly dodged a blaze of fire shot towards him. Aang had entered the room of Prince Zuko, and Zuko was attacking in fury and speed in the attempt to take down the Avatar. Zuko needed take down Aang quickly, lest he want to face this new power that he had faced before.

Aang kept on evading the fiery blasts that were only able to hit the wall, and it was fortunate that the flames wouldn't spread due to the wall being metal. The Avatar shot back at Zuko with a concentrated blast of wind knocking Zuko back against the wall, but Zuko recovered quickly and made a slicing move manner releasing a stream of fire straight at Aang. Aang ducked down backwards with his amazing agility, and returned a kick of wind towards the Fire Prince. Zuko managing to evade the air kick, and closed in with flames let up from his fists like ember daggers.

Fire Prince sliced and diced at the Avatar, but Aang's agility and speed kept the attacks hitting nothing but the air. Aang flipped back onto the wall grabbing hold of a pole holding up a tarp curtain, and the Air Nomad pulled the bar off and immediately whacked Zuko's swinging arms and knocked the Fire Prince back with a gust of wind released by a swing of Aang's improvised staff.

"Where is Katara?" Aang asked, as he kept the pole at the ready on Zuko.

"Who?" Zuko growled, as he looked back up at Aang.

"My friend. The girl," Aang reminded Zuko.

"We never took her," Zuko answered.

"Why did you capture me?" Aang asked.

"You're an enemy to the Fire Nation. And my prisoner!" Zuko roared, as he punched towards Aang launching a blast of fire.

Aang deflected the flames with the pole enhanced with his airbending, as he then made a swiping motion and knocked the mattress onto Zuko pressing him against the wall. Now that Aang knew Katara wasn't on the ship, he could make his escape, so he hurried out of the room at top speed. Zuko got up to see Aang had already run off, "You're not getting away!"

After evading a couple of Fire Nation soldiers on the ship, Aang finally found himself outside on the main deck.

"Now how to get off this ship," Aang thought out loud. Suddenly, Aang saw a shadow overhead, and making away above the Fire Navy ship.

Appa had made his way through the sky with Katara and Sokka riding on top of him. The Water Tribe siblings, recalling the command word Aang used to try and have Appa fly at first, finally had Appa fly and follow the direction of the Fire Nation ship.

"There it is," Sokka said, as he pointed to the Fire Nation ship. "Now how to get him ou…," Sokka stopped, as he looked closely and saw the orange clad figure evading the attacks of a couple of Fire Nation soldiers. "He's on the main deck!"

"We have to get down there," Katara said, as she grabbed the reigns. "Yep-yep, Appa."

The flying bison groaned, as he made his way near the ship.

Aang deflected another fire blast with his pole, but was then attacked by a soldier wielding a sword. The Air Nomad boy used the pole to block the sword, but the stronger weapon's momentum caused the pole to bend but still intact protecting Aang.

"Yikes!" Aang yelped seeing how close he was to death, as he then kicked forward releasing a blast of air to push the soldier back.

The airbender tossed the bended piece off to the side, as he saw Appa coming closer to the ship with the siblings on him.

"Appa!" Aang shouted out with a smile, but then looked back to see Zuko had appeared and fired a blast of fire at the Avatar.

Aang blocked the blast with a gust of wind, but the force knocked him back to the edge of the ship, almost knocking him off. Zuko was throwing too strong of flames, too powerful for Aang to deflect forcing him off the edge and falling overboard into the icy waters.

"Aang, no!" Katara screamed.

As Aang sunk deeper into the waters, he had almost lost consciousness; something was immediately triggered and activated. The airbender's eyes then opened wide, now his eyes and tattoos glowing white. The Avatar State was activated, and the Avatar used waterbending to funnel out of the water. Aang created a water funnel to get high up enough to land back on the ship, and then used the water he had bended to spin around him. Before Zuko and his soldiers could react, the water was then unleashed all around knocking them all back. Zuko was knocked off the edge but managing to grab hold of a chain for the anchor before falling into the water.

Katara and Sokka looked in awe at the power Aang displayed.

"Was… was that the power you were talking about?" Sokka asked.

"Not… really. His eyes were and tattoos were glowing green, but that was still amazing waterbending," Katara said truly amazed.

Appa finally landed on the ship main deck, as Aang collapsed to his knees; his eyes and tattoos returning back to normal. The two siblings rushed over to the Air Nomad.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked, as she knelt down and helped Aang up.

"Hey Katara… hey Sokka. Thanks for coming," Aang said breathlessly.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory," Sokka sarcastically said.

There were more soldiers coming out onto the main deck armed with spears, Katara stepped forward, as Sokka was helping a fatigued Aang up. She attempted to release a waterbending technique using the water left from Aang's bending, but accidentally releasing it backward.

"The soldiers are that way, Katara!" Sokka pointed at the incoming soldiers, as he grabbed his boomerang and threw it knocking the soldier nearer.

Katara once again used her waterbending, this time facing opposite of the Fire Nation soldiers, repeating the same technique, thus the water being released and freezing the soldiers in ice. The two siblings helped Aang up onto Appa, with Sokka shouting, "Yip-yip! Yip-yip!"

Appa then took off into the air, as Iroh had finally come out onto the main deck and helped Zuko off from the side. Zuko saw Appa barely flying off with the Avatar riding with the Water Tribe siblings.

"No!" Zuko shouted, as he pushed his uncle aside and ran forward. Once Iroh was out of the way, Zuko yelled, "Black Adam!"

Lightning shot down and Zuko had transformed into his mighty form, and shot up into the air following the Avatar. Katara and Sokka looked down to see the dark Shazam shooting up towards them.

"Shazam coming!" Sokka screamed to Aang, who was holding the reigns for Appa in the front.

As soon as Sokka shouted what was attacking, Aang's eyes and tattoos glowed color green, as he then jumped to the back portion of Appa. While doing so, the possessed Avatar created a ball of pressurized green flames. With the dark Shazam closing in on them, the Avatar unleashed his attack with a slicing motion. The blast knocked the Shazam back sending him crashing into the icy cliff shore. The impact of the crash caused a mass of the ice and snow to fall down, and fall onto the front portion of the Fire Navy ship.

With the Fire Nation ship now trapped in the ice, escape was now available for Aang and his two new friends, and there was much rejoicing.

Zuko on the other hand, pulled himself out of the ice, still in his dark Shazam form. The Fire Prince looked up to see the flying bison had already made good distance, and Zuko climbed up to fly after them until his uncle Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, stop. He's already gone, and you have a responsibility to this ship and its crew," Iroh said to his nephew.

Zuko could only watch off at the distance where the Avatar had taken off to, and with a heavy sigh took his uncle's advice.

 **Later…**

Appa was still in the air, with Aang and the siblings still on board. Now that they were safe, Katara took the opportunity to ask Aang about his feats of power.

"How did you do that with the water, a-and that power against that Shazam?! It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen!" Katara commented with astonishment.

"I don't know… I just did it," Aang said, as he looked down at the sea.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"Because… I never wanted to be," Aang solemnly said.

Katara and Sokka both looked at Aang puzzled at why he didn't like being such. There was silence for a moment, until Katara said what needed to be said, "Aang, the world has been waiting for the Avatar to return and put an end to this war."

"And how am I going to do that?" Aang asked.

"According to legend, you're supposed to master water, earth, fire, and then get one of the power relics," Katara said.

"That's what the monks told me," Aang replied.

"Well, if we go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending," Katara suggested.

"We can learn it together," Aang stated with a smile.

"And Sokka, I bet you would be able to knock a few firebender heads on the way," Katara said.

"I would like that very much," Sokka breathlessly said.

"Then we're in this together," Katara stated.

"Alright, but before we learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to," Aang pointed out as he jumped down onto the saddle, pulling out a map. He then began pointing out the destinations that they would stop by on their way to the north.

* * *

 **Superior Knight- that concludes Chapter 3.**

 **Pinkie- hey, we're the ones who close these stories.**

 **Deadpool- and the readers may want to know how baldy's Spectre powers work here.**

 **Superior Knight- well obviously Aang isn't starting out to be nigh-omnipotent as the Spectre in the comics. The Spectre State comes on when Aang faces off against super-powered beings like Shazams, etc. Of course, Aang's powers and abilities will improve given time and training. Especially when he learns that he has the Spectre within him.**

 **Pinkie- will there be other threats besides the Fire Nation throwing at them Black Adams?**

 **Superior Knight- of course not. Now, I will do my best to try and update this story and the upgraded/revamp of Legend of Heroes.**

 **Deadpool- that's what you said last time.**

 **Superior Knight- good night.**


End file.
